


Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Lee Taemin, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, SuperM Fest, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Jongin is bored at the MAMA Awards with no hope of returning to the dorms any time soon.Taemin has a brilliant idea on how to spend their time.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143
Collections: SuperM Fest Round One





	Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent self-prompt for SuperM Fest

Jongin shifts in his seat, exhausted by the award show. It's ended now, artists milling around to have drinks and catch up with their friends, discussing awards and nominations they received and making plans for when they next have free time. Jongin tilts his head back and lets a small sigh out, wanting to just go back to the dorms and sleep. Junmyeon said they'd leave a while ago but he's been sat with SHINee for the past half hour and Jongin knows they won't be leaving any time soon.   
  
He turns to watch them, observing how Junmyeon is laughing with Minho and Jinki, his eyes bright. They haven't had much time lately to talk to one another, barely seeing each other and Jongin feels his stomach twist in guilt slightly. He averts his gaze, looking away only to find his eyes caught by Taemin.  
  
The man smiles softly, eyes peering out from under his black fringe, styled just enough to cover the top lash line of his eyes. His chest shimmers slightly in the dim light; a dash of body glitter in the gap of his suit shirt making him shine offstage as much as he does onstage. His eyes are dark; they speak plenty of words, hidden promises and little fantasies that has Jongin biting his lip.  
  
Taemin doesn't bother to mouth any words, he doesn't waste any energy in the way he suggests it; a mere inclination of his head in the direction of the toilets tells Jongin all he needs to know.  
  
They're in the public eye, at an awards show, with journalists lurking everywhere — and Taemin wants to screw in the bathroom.  
  
For a moment, Jongin thinks that Taemin has lost his mind; if anyone saw or heard, the press would have a field day. They've already been caught out once before, dating rumours spreading like wild fire due to the time they'd gone out, Taemin refusing to take no for an answer, against Jinki-hyung's advice.  
  
The shiver of excitement that slips down Jongin's spine at the idea of potentially being caught is enough to make him forget his previous thoughts.  
  
He stands, politely excusing himself when Minseok and Baekhyun look around at him and makes his way to the toilets. He forces himself to walk slow through the crowd, trying not to look as though he's in a rush and avoiding every conversation possible, ducking his head and bowing with a mumbled 'excuse me' when someone tries to stop him.  
  
It feels like an age by the time he steps through the door, an ache set in his bones from the mere thought of taking his partner here. He pretends to be checking his hair in the mirror, watching Jiyong and Daesung talking as they dry their hands, waiting for them to leave. They do, after a polite smile towards Jongin's reflection and a soft, oh, excuse me! as Taemin enters the room.  
  
A quick glance at the bottom of the cubicle doors tells Jongin that they're alone; he grins at Taemin in the mirror, lips soon quirking to form a smirk as he glances down to see an already hardening bulge in Taemin's leather pants. Taemin walks backwards, winking at Jongin, his fingers nimbly turning the lock for the male bathrooms. It's a terrible move; people will think the venue is shutting for the night, or they'll get a staff member to unlock the door and they'll be discovered, but lust overtakes the logical part of Jongin's mind. He stalks towards Taemin, looking down on him as Taemin is crowded against the wall.   
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Never been more sure about anything in my life."  
  
It's all Jongin needs to hear before he leans down, kissing Taemin like his life depends on it. He drinks in the scent of Taemin's perfume, mixed with his sweat from performing on stage. It really shouldn't be sexy, but in a space like this, Jongin can't get enough of it. He pulls back for a moment, taking in air as best as he can before he takes control, kissing Taemin as hard as he dares, biting down on his lip. Taemin groans, shivering, and Jongin takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Taemin's mouth. He moves forward at the same time, pressing his thigh against Taemin's erection, giving him something to move against. He groans, and Jongin takes the opportunity to suck on Taemin's tongue as Taemin's hands find his shoulder, fingers digging into the fabric there.   
  
Taemin hooks his legs around Jongin's waist, letting the taller man lift him. He pulls away for a mere second, turning them and finding the quickest route to a cubicle and let's Taemin attack his lips once he knows where he's going. He stumbles, half crashing Taemin into the cubicle wall, making him hiss. He struggles to shut the door and lock it yet he somehow manages it and finally, _finally_ gets to focus on Taemin. He braces Taemin against the cubicle with one hand, the other ripping his shirt open to trace his fingers down the abs Taemin has been working so hard on for the shirtless stage he performed merely an hour ago. Taemin shivers under his touch as Jongin traces every single line, pulling back from their kiss to look at them. "God you're fucking beautiful."  
  
Jongin sees the blush trace down Taemin's chest, knows his cheeks will be perfectly bright red when he looks up, but looking up isn't his priority right now, seeing how Taemin is twitching against his leather pants.  
  
He cups it, pushing against Taemin and hears how his breath catches in his throat. He ruts against Jongin's hand, gasping at the mere contact, the friction he finally gets. Jongin watches him rut, amazed, observing the frantic movements as if Taemin were an animal in heat. Jongin can almost taste how desperate Taemin is in the air and decides not to tease him - they have limited time as it is and Jongin feels like he's dying of a thirst only Taemin can fix.  
  
Jongin grasps the bright red sash around Taemin's waist, attempting to pull it down only to be met with a challenge. Taemin laughs, breathless, and his fingers finally unclench from Jongin's shoulders to undo a small tying on his hips. The sash falls loose and Jongin yanks his trousers down as quick as he can, letting out a grunt of annoyance when he realises he has to put Taemin on his feet to remove them fully.   
  
In seconds, Taemin's pants are gone and Jongin is greeted by the pleasant sight that Taemin neglected to wear boxers for his stage. His fingers wrap gently around Taemin's shaft giving him a few dry jerks; judging from the thud of what sounds like Taemin's head hitting the wall, it's much appreciated. He lets Taemin have his moment before he lets go, fingers drifting to a wonderful surprise of a small butt plug nestled between Taemin's cheeks.  
  
"How long have you been thinking about this?"  
  
"Since the first award show of the year."  
  
"Jesus."   
  
Jongin leans in to press a gentle kiss to Taemin's thigh, carefully pulling the plug out. Taemin shudders and moans and Jongin doesn't miss how he clenches and unclenches a few times, looking for something to fill him.  
  
Jongin is more than happy to fill Taemin's silent request, pushing the plug into his pocket as his fingers make quick work of his belt.  
  
"You're prepped enough?"  
  
"Can take four fingers, fuck me."  
  
Jongin nods, knowing that Taemin can't see him with his eyes pressed closed, and pushes his boxers and pants to his knees. They move seamlessly, Jongin lifting Taemin and Taemin's body maneuvering to slot against Jongin's easily in a dance they know all too well. Jongin takes a moment to line up and pauses, watching Taemin's face.   
  
"Jongin, now."  
  
It's all the confirmation that Jongin needs and he thrusts up with all his might. His hand wraps around Taemin's mouth as his eyes fly open, just in time to cut off the scream of pleasure that leaves his throat, chest heaving. They don't move for a moment other than Taemin shifting here and there, Jongin giving him the time to adjust. Taemin nods gently, forehead pressed against Jongin's shoulder.  
  
Jongin pulls back and starts thrusting. Taemin groans, shivering and clutching to Jongin's shoulders like his life depends on it. The angle is awkward but Jongin works around it, using it to his advantage. He grips Taemin's hips, pulling him down to meet his thrusts, fucking into him as hard as he dares.   
  
Over the soft moans falling from Taemin, Jongin hears someone try the door, pausing in his movements and covering Taemin's mouth again. They don't move, barely breathe, listening. There's a muttered complaint about someone breaking the bathroom and footsteps leaving. Taemin and Jongin look at each other, stifling a laugh at the familiar voice of Minseok.  
  
They wait a few moments before Jongin starts moving again, snapping Taemin out of his state of humor. He throws his head back, mouth hanging open. His face twists and he lets out a yell that Jongin can't cover as his prostate is hammered. Jongin pauses and Taemin shakes his head. "S-Sash, my sash."  
  
Jongin carefully sinks, bending his knees enough so he can find the silk sash and hands it to Taemin. Taemin shoves it in his mouth, shivering and nods, telling Jongin to keep going.  
  
Jongin shifts, angling Taemin against the cubicle so he has better angle, pulling out and slamming back in, keeping up a bruising pace as he pistons in and out of Taemin's fragile body.  
  
In moments like this, Jongin is somehow always surprised he doesn't fracture, doesn't break into a million pieces. Taemin has always seemed so fragile especially when Jongin's large hands wrap around his slim hips, fingers almost touching as they splay across the bottom of his back; he's so small, could be so easily lost and yet he takes a bruising pace like it's another Monday morning at the office.  
  
In moments like this, Taemin always finds a new way to make Jongin stare at him, amazed and engrossed in his lover.  
  
Taemin shrieks around the sash, body spasming around Jongin as he throws his head back. From the warmth splattering on his chest, Jongin can tell he's cum, already falling limp from the orgasm and adrenaline rush. Jongin grunts and repositions once more so he can fuck up, his own orgasm tantalizingly close. He feels the sash drift to the ground, floating past his exposed thigh and then the unmistakable feeling of Taemin biting down on his collarbone.   
  
Jongin struggles to control his own yell as he cums, gasping and groaning as he tries not to drop Taemin.  
  
They take a moment to come down from their highs, panting against each other. Taemin chases Jongin's lips and Jongin indulges him. The tang of his own blood as his tongue swipes across Taemin’s teeth makes him shiver. Jongin pulls back, carefully helping Taemin stand. His legs wobble, taking Taemin a moment to find his footing. He gives Jongin a warm smile before he stands into his pants, pulling them up. He collects his sash as Jongin pulls his own pants back up, buckling his belt as Taemin wrinkles his nose at the wet patch on the silk fabric.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who shoved it into your mouth, you only have yourself to blame."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Jongin laughs and grabs a handful of toilet roll before exiting the cubicle and observing himself in the mirror. He wipes his chest clean, thankful he'd unbuttoned his suit earlier in the evening. He cleans the mess away, buttoning it up to hide the wet patch on his shirt when Taemin joins him, trying to fix his hair.   
  
"Not happening."  
  
"Jongin, shut up!"  
  
"Don't say my name hey if anyone's listening-"  
  
"-You're a fucking singer, we both are, anyone can tell who we are by our voices."  
  
Jongin has to give it to Taemin - he is right in that aspect.   
  
Taemin shakes his hair a few times and then shoves Jongin back into the cubicle.  
  
"Anyway, I'll leave first, you leave in a bit. See you, lover boy." He waggles his finger and winks before stalking to the door, unlocking it and disappearing back into the venue.  
  
Jongin grins after him, quickly shutting the cubicle door as someone starts to come in.  
  
Lee Taemin, his boyfriend, is truly going to be the death of him one day.


End file.
